You will be with me forever!
by OfficialFlowerPot
Summary: This is a song fic about how Bowser kidnaps Peach, and it has some weird things in it. The song used is Hydro's Lullaby, and I actually don't know who it is by, but it was suggested by FairHairedAdventureSeeker. To get a song you like to be a Mario song fic just PM me, I can do almost every song, and this should prove it! :D


**Disclaimer: Nintendo owns all characters.  
Song/Creepy tune thing: Hypno's Lullaby  
By: I'm not really sure. I was looking for who made the song, (or whatever you want to call it LoL), and it never came up. But I do know that Hypno is a Pokémon, which is kinda weird because this is a Mario fan fic. Leave a review if you know who the song is by.  
Suggested By:** **FairHairedAdventureSeeker**

**A/N: As usual, some stuff in the song has been altered, and by that I mean I added some stuff and/or removed stuff. The words in the apostrophes are new words. Also thanks FairHairedAdventureSeeker for giving me nightmares, I really appreciate it! But really thanks for the suggestions :)**

**oooOOOooo**

"Kamek I am ready to go on my voyage to kidnap the princess," Bowser said with a look of confidence on his face. "Today will be the day I steel her from that evil Mario and so she won't have to be in that horrible Mushroom Kingdom anymore."

"Very good your nastiness, the Clown Car is ready for take of so whenever you're ready you may go." Kamek said pointing to the spot the Clown Car is hovering with its ridicules grin.

Bowser hopped into the Clown Car and pushed a few buttons. It stared to go up slowly then very quickly started picking up speed. Before you knew it the Clown Car, and Bowser, where gone.

Back at Peach's castle she was in her room reading a book. "I know I'm a princess but I wish my life was more like a book." Peach thought to herself as she was trapped in her daydream. She then heard something outside of her balcony door. "Is that a… propeller?" Peach said with a confused look. She then stood up and went to her door not knowing what to expect

She was around a foot away from the door when she saw the Clown Car. _Oh no! _Her mind was facing. _I should have known it was Bowser he is the only thing I know that has anything that sounds like a propeller._ She quickly tried to hide but it was too late. Bowser was at the door and shattered it into pieces.

_"Come little 'princess', Come with me  
Safe and happy, you will be  
Away from home  
now let us run  
With 'I' you'll have so much fun"  
_Bowser said very calmly and let out a hand to see if the princess would willingly come with him, but he knew she wouldn't take the offer, and she didn't.

"What is your problem Bowser!?" Peach said wildly and on the farthest corner away from Bowser she had a look of fright on her face. She knew she couldn't beat him or out run him, but she knew she was a good talker so that is what she is going to do. "You shouldn't just barge into my room like this! GET OUT!" She was screaming very loudly now. _If only Toadstool and all the other toads in the castle went gone then maybe they could hear me. Oh why did they all have to go to a meeting?! He should have known something like this could and would happen. _At that moment she knew that she was going to be taken to Bowser's castle. A tear then went down her face. _When I said I wanted my life to be like a book, I never wanted it to be a book like this!_

_"Oh little 'princess' please don't cry  
'I' won't hurt a fly  
you will be free to frolic, be free to play  
Come with me to my 'castle' to stay"  
_Bowser said with a look of gilt on his face. It then went away, mostly because Peach through a lamp at him, after he said that.

"Does it look like I want to frolic and play in YOUR castle!? I would rather be tied up and locked in a room than be with you." Peach still had some tears in her eyes but she was not going to give up hope just yet. She was angry as hell and she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Well thanks for the idea princess." As Bowser said that he got out a rope. He then made his  
way to Peach.

"What are you doing Bowser?!" She said with a very terrified look on her face. He inched closer and tied her up in the rope. Once it was tied well he picked her up and took her to the Clown Car. She squirmed like crazy trying to get free. But where could she go once she got free. They were already on the air.

_"Oh little 'princess', Please don't squirm  
These ropes, I know, will hold you firm  
Now look at me, The pendant calls  
Back and forth your eyelids fall"  
_Bowser said, and then he pulled out a clock on a chain. It looked like the ones magicians used Bowser then swage it back and forth. Peach couldn't avoid looking at it. And before she knew it, she was asleep.

They were now in the Darklands and back at Bowser's castle. Peach was now awake and in a dark room and She was sitting in a chair and tied to it. She had no idea what was going on, and to be honest she didn't want to know. She couldn't see anything until a large figure flicked a switch and a dim light came on. The figure was Bowser.

"Bowser you better let me go," Peach said and she knew he wouldn't let her, "you know that Mario will be here soon. I don't even know why you bother kidnaping me."

_"Oh little 'princess' you cannot leave_  
_for you, your families will grieve_  
_Minds unraveling at the seams_  
_Allowing me to haunt their dreams"_

Bowser said.

Peach didn't really know what he meant by that, but she thought that it could mean he was going to hack into everyone's body and make their minds not want to save her, nut she didn't know.

_"Do not wail and do not weep_  
_It's time for you to go to sleep_  
_little 'princess', you were not clever_  
_Now you'll stay with me…  
__**FOREVER!"**_

At that point Bowser got out the clock again and Peach was out like a light.

**!THANKS FOR READING!**

**This has been so fun to write and I think this is the best song fic I have done so far!  
So thanks again ****FairHairedAdventureSeeker**** for suggesting it!  
I hope you all liked and leave a review and favorite this so I can have you guys support.  
If you want your favorite song or even just a cool song (just like FairHairedAdventureSeeker's) to be a song fic you have to PM me.**

**!PEACE!**


End file.
